


Protecting Gardenia Girl

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Daughter/Secret Service Agent AU, Fluff, Frank and Jessica are partners, This was a super requested AU for me so here we are, Trish is the White House Press Secretary, this will have a bit of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank Castle is one of the Secret Service Agent's assigned to protecting First Daughter, Karen Page. Code name 'Gardenia'. Him and his partner Jessica Jones spend time with Karen, who is a freelance writer for the Washington Post and runs/heads up various charities/initiatives for the White House.





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is kind of short but it's mostly to set up Frank & Karen's interactions in this AU basically. There will be flirting, plot, etc in later chapters.

It was the beginning of Paxton Page's second term as President. Karen was arriving at the White House to meet her new security team. She would have the main team, but then the shift change team and the backups for people's day off. But her father wanted her to meet her new main team. Her brother and mother, had met their new teams respectively this morning. But Karen had a meeting that she couldn't get out of so she was meeting hers in the afternoon now. 

She was just getting out of her car when she was greeted by her father. "Hey baby girl." Paxton greeted his daughter with a smile and a kiss to her temple as she hugged him and adjusted [her](http://globaltake.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/c-16.jpg) skirt and top and whistled for her Golden Retriever Jubilee in the car. "Hey dad." She told him as Jubilee bounded out excitedly. "Gardenia has arrived." One of Paxton's secret service agents spoke into his earpiece, using Karen's code name as they moved inside the White House. "Fisk is with your new team now, they've been debriefed and have their own apartment's set up in your building, on your floor in your building. "Her father informed her. 

  
"Mmmmm. Please tell me I have some chatty one's. Last term, I got stuck with one's who didn't even make conversation with me." She told him with a huff when her dad chuckled at her. "Always was wanting to be friends with everyone. And I think they're nice enough." He told her as they walked the halls to the Oval Office.

\-------

Wilson Fisk, had been the head of Secret Service for a few Presidential terms and was speaking with Frank Castle, former Marine, highly decorated (including the Navy Cross) and now a Secret Service Agent who was half of Karen's main detail. Jessica Jones, the other half, had been in the Service since the last term but she was tired of 'babysitting' the Vice President's teenage daughter and put in a request to transfer so she was now on Karen's detail. 

"Because Karen doesn't live at the White House, your detail is more complicated. Make sure you're always alert in her building and when she's traveling." Fisk told the two of them. Frank nodded curtly. "Yes sir." Jessica, didn't like being ordered around but she was on her best behavior. "Yes sir." She repeated back to him. "They're here, I'll be back with her in a few." Fisk informed the two of them and Jessica looked at her new partner. "Guess we're partners now." She turned to him and held out her hand. Frank chuckled and took her hand to shake. "Nice to meet ya." He returned as he flipped through Karen's file while waiting for her. "Hear the First Daughter is super chill and nice. My friend was on her detail for a year during the last term and he said that she was always making dinner for them and coffee and shit." She told him as she adjusted her suit's black jacket. "Yeah?" He muttered and smirked. 

Soon, the door opened and Paxton Page entered, Frank and Jessica stood. "Mr. President." They both greeted stiffly and Paxton shook both of their hands. "Pleasure. Sit." He told them both and they both sat. Soon, the door opened again and Fisk came in with Karen and Jubilee bolted in excitedly. Karen had wanted her to meet her new team as well for them to get used to her and vice versa as well. "Frank, Jessica... This is Karen Page, code name Gardenia." Fisk introduced them to the First Daughter. 

Frank felt like his breath had been taken away. Sure, he'd seen her pictures before. But somehow she was even more beautiful in person. Beautiful and radiant. And she seemed to radiate kindness from inside of her. "Hi. Please call me Karen in private. I don't like formalities." She told them with a shrug and sat on the loveseat across from her new team. "Nice to meet you both. This is Jubilee." She gestured to the golden retriever who was now greeting Frank and Jessica excitedly. "Thought she should meet my new team too." She explained. 

"She's a sweet girl." Frank told her as he scratched her behind the ears and smiled softly at Karen. "I'd really prefer it if you guys were more like friends who keep me safe." Karen told them. "I always say this to my teams but.... I don't like having a team that's not even going to talk to me." She explained and ignored Fisk's looks of scolding. She never listened to him anyway. "I understand the need to be serious and professional in public and all that, but I don't need or want that shit in private." She went on and shrugged. 

Jessica grinned at Karen. "I like her." She told the room and was still scratching Jubilee's belly affectionately. 

Frank was busy studying Karen. But god, he did like her. He liked her spunk and spirit. "I think it's important that you make sure you're comfortable with whoever you're spending the bulk of your time with." Frank told her simply. "Which is us." Frank gestured to himself and Jessica. "And that includes asking us to be your friends or whatever in private." He told her. "Great! Let's go, I want to go home." She told them and stood. 

Frank and Jessica both stood. "Sir. We'll take good care of your daughter." Frank told Paxton as he put his ear piece in and Jessica followed suit before saying goodbye to the President as well. "Bye Dad." She told her father and kissed him goodbye. Jubilee on Karen's heels faithfully. "Gardenia is on the move." Frank's gruff and professional voice could be heard behind her as Jessica took the front and Frank her rear. 

Karen was quiet for a bit, lost in thought about her new team. Frank could go from easygoing to all business in a moment. Which she thought was important. Jessica was the same way. As long as the rest of her team was similar, she was happy. She had work to do at home, working on a speech for an appearance she had to make at an all girl's school the next day and she wanted to take a bath. And dinner. She wanted dinner. 

Once they got to the car, Jessica opened the door for Karen and Jubilee hopped in and then Karen slid in. Jessica got in the passengers seat, while Frank got in the back with Karen. 

After a long, yet comfortable silence of Jubilee garnering for attention from Frank, Karen finally spoke. "So, Frank.... Tell me about yourself." She said softly and looked at him with an open, curious look. 

Frank looked back at her, lips curling into a soft smirk. "Like what?" 

She shrugged. "Anything you want to tell me. Do you have a family?" She asked him. Judging by the lack of a wedding ring, she guessed no but she didn't want to assume. 

"I uh.... I did once. Wife and two kids. They uh.... Died a couple of years ago. Drunk driver hit the car." He told her softly. 

"Oh god..... I-I'm so sorry." She told him, blue eyes wide and she covered her mouth in sympathy. "That's awful." She gently placed her hand on his arm. 

"It's alright, you didn't know. Were just tryin' to get to know me is all. It's been long enough to where I can talk about them, you know?" He asked her with a shrug and smiled at her in reassurance. 

"Oh okay, well.... If you ever don't want to talk about them, please tell me. I don't want to upset you." She told him worriedly. 

"You won't ever upset me Karen." He told her firmly, but gently. "I promise. Yeah, it's hard to talk about them sometimes, but not that much. I promise."

"You're just saying that because I'm the First Daughter." She told him, slightly pouting now. She hated when people did that to her. 

"No I ain't I don't bullshit anyone. Even the First Daughter." He informed her simply. "I don't lie." 

Karen looked at him carefully, he seemed to be telling her the truth. Which she liked. Everyone just seemed to kiss her ass more often than not and that was exhausting and frustrating for her. 

"Yeah?" She asked him softly and looked at him. 

"Yeah, yeah." He told her and playfully nudged her arm with his elbow. 

"Okay then." She agreed softly and smiled at him, staring at him some more. He was sexy, she decided. And sweet. But she knew that was dangerous territory. Thinking those thoughts. He was on her security detail after all and she didn't need to complicate her life. Her life was already complicated being the daughter of the President of the United States. 


	2. Having a Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White House holds a dinner and ball for the visiting French President and his family, coincidentally it takes place around Valentine's Day. Karen befriends the French President's 10 year old daughter much to Frank's delight and amusement. Of course, he also finds her gorgeous all dressed up. We meet Karen's mom and younger brother and Trish makes her appearance.
> 
> Tensions rise between Frank and Karen post ball. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the links for all the dresses!

A couple of months into the second term of her father's Presidency and Karen had fell into a wonderful routine with Frank and Jessica. She enjoyed getting to know both of them. Jessica always had a sarcastic comment to make her laugh and was always game for hanging out after her shifts. Frank, was a good ear to listen to and she just loved talking with him and the shallow person in her, enjoyed looking at him. He was always up for running with her when she wanted to run instead of her usual yoga exercise. She had developed a bit of a crush on Frank if she were honest. 

Frank was outside of the room in the hall while Jessica was inside while Karen's makeup and [hair](http://cdn1.sortra.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/wedding-updo-bridal-hairstyle163.jpg) was finished. She wore an elegant red [dress](https://cdn.shoptiques.com/shoptiques-shop/products/notte_by_marchesa-crepe-cape-gown-red-a16c4700_l.jpg) with a cape and red embellishments on the shoulders. "You look gorgeous." Jessica assured her and Karen smiled up at her. "Thanks Jess." She told her, Jessica could be sincere and honest when she wanted and she appreciated that about her. 

Trish Walker, the White House Press Secretary was making her way down the hall in a royal blue [gown](https://www.suzhoudress.com/pdc/images/201702/goods_img/108241_P_1487729180168.jpg). Her [hair](https://cdn.cliqueinc.com/posts/img/uploads/current/images/0/183/957/main.original.640x0c.jpg) pulled back in a low, elegant bun. "Is she ready?" She asked Frank. The French family will be here soon and there will be a photo op." She reminded Frank.

Frank, was in business mode. "Is Gardenia ready?" Frank asked Jessica in the earpiece. "Gardenia coming out." Jessica returned and escorted Karen out into the hall. "I'm ready." Karen told them as she exited and Frank was a bit thrown off by how stunning she looked. Elegant and breathtaking. The perfect picture of what a First Daughter should look like. Trish was already heading back down the hall to gather Kevin, who was always running late for everything. Much to her annoyance. 

"You look.... W-Wow." Frank told her, knowing Karen preferred less professional interactions when it was just the three of them. Karen blushed and smiled at Frank. "Thank you." She murmured out and Jessica smirked at Frank's reaction. She didn't miss a beat. Knowing that Frank and Karen were... Fond of each other. It was so obvious to her. 

"Gardenia is on the move." Jessica spoke in the earpiece as they made their way to the hall to meet with the French President, his wife and their 10 year old daughter. They arrived and Paxton was there with Karen's mother Penelope. Her mother was wearing a pale pink, [dress](https://sc02.alicdn.com/kf/HTB18xBSPFXXXXb6XVXXq6xXFXXXF/228331329/HTB18xBSPFXXXXb6XVXXq6xXFXXXF.jpg), with sheer sleeves that had flower appliques on the sleeves and bodice. "Karen dear, you look beautiful." She kissed her cheek gently. "Thanks mom." She told her. "You look amazing." She told her and then, Kevin arrived. 

"Relax Trish, I made it." He could be here attempting to charm a frustrated Trish. 

"Your smile might work on college girls, but you need to start being on time for these things." She reminded him with a sigh.  "You're the First Son. Please just.... Behave." She begged him. It wasn't that Kevin wasn't well behaved, he was just.... Not quite matured yet. 

"Wow... Kare bear, you look like a knockout." Kevin teased his sister and Karen huffed at that nickname. "Thanks Kev. Please don't call me that though." She asked him and Frank smirked at her side when she pouted at her brothers nickname for her. 

"Gonna score yourself a French boyfriend tonight?" Kevin asked her teasingly and winked. "Yeah, that's my whole plan tonight Kev." She muttered under her breath sarcastically to him. 

"Kevin, stop harassing your sister." Penelope scolded and adjusted his tie as the French embassy car arrived and Kevin's demeanor went from playful to serious just in time.

The French President and his wife exited the car first. Followed by a very sweet, blonde ten year old in a pale pink [dress](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-68-91-rBVaJFhA49WAKEdTAAGub4qS4Zo209.jpg/2017-blush-pink-flower-girl-dresses-satin.jpg) of her own. "Bonjour." She greeted the First Family with all the elegance that you would expect from a French Princess of sorts. She curtsied and smiled up at all of them.

Kevin was the first to greet her. "Bonjour Mlle Amélie." ( _Hello, Miss Amelie._ ) He told her with a wink as he knelt to her level and then straightened since they had already greeted her parents. 

Karen smiled down at her and knelt to her level next. "Bonjour, j'aime ta robe. Tu es sûrement la plus jolie ici." ( _Hello, I love your dress. Surely you are the prettiest here_.) She told her with a smile. 

Amelie lit up at Karen's compliment. "Thank you Miss Karen." She told her in near perfect English. 

Frank found Karen wonderful with Amelie, he found the interactions adorable as he assisted in helping getting Karen off her knees from her position. "That was adorable." Frank whispered in her ear that caused her to shiver and she blushed. "Thanks." She murmured as they all moved into the ballroom and were escorted to their table. Karen was placed next to Amelie much to her delight. 

"You are so pretty." Amelie gushed to Karen throughout dinner. "I hope I grow up to be as beautiful as you." She told her. Happy that she had a friend at dinner. She was the only child attending the dinner and ball and was worried that she would be bored. 

But Karen, the gracious hostess that she is. Adored Amelie instantly. And even showed her photos of Jubilee. "She is so.... How do you say.... Mignonne?" She asked with a scrunched up nose of confusion. "Cute." Karen translated with a giggle. 

"She is very cute. Does she do tricks?" She asked curiously with wide, green eyes. Karen laughed at her curiosity. "She doesn't do any fancy or special tricks. Just the usual dog tricks."

Frank was very much enjoying their conversation. Amelie reminded him a lot of what he imagined Karen would have been like as a girl. Curious and friendly with everyone. 

Karen was required to mingle with the other guests as well. Including dancing. Her father and brother were included in that as well of course. Frank, was completely entranced by Karen throughout the night. She was poised, personable and just found her stunning overall. 

By the end of the evening, Karen was in the car on the way back to her place. Jessica was once again in the passenger seat with the driver and and Frank, was in the back with Karen. She was relieved to be back to being more casual than earlier. She sighed and absentmindedly rested her head on his shoulder. 

Frank simply looked to his left and smiled at her. "Tired ma'am?" He asked her with a smirk. "Mmmmm." She replied and sighed.

Frank knew this was dangerous territory, letting her get so close to him like this. But he couldn't resist. The smell of roses and citrus wafting into his senses and he was entranced by her more and more every day. "Well, we'll get you home soon and you can change and unwind." He promised her gently, his fingers tentatively and slowly running up and down her bare arm in a silent reassurance that she could unwind and be just Karen again. Not the First Daughter. He knew from their talks that she enjoyed having her normal moments and time. Having Jubilee on her bed while she read whatever leisure book she was currently reading with her evening tea. Hair a mess in a bun and her glasses framing her freshly washed face. 

Karen nodded and moved her hand towards his slowly, she hesitated though. Not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Frank could sense what she wanted, and perhaps even needed. She was touch starved for human contact. He overheard her telling Jessica that once. She didn't date often because of who she was, everyone was so fake around her and that frustrated her. Frank slowly met her hand and let her wind her fingers through his.

Karen enjoyed the closeness with someone. Especially Frank. Frank was someone she was becoming increasingly comfortable around. She should feel bad about it. But she didn't. She never listened to instructions or rules from Fisk anyway. She figured that if she was going to get close with a man, shouldn't it be with someone she trusted with her whole life? Not that she thought her and Frank were anything. But having him close to her like this did feel nice. 

Frank hadn't been close to a woman since his family's death. But he did miss this. Closeness with another woman. Even if it was just hand holding. And even if he would be in deep shit if he ever went there with Karen. She was his responsibility to keep safe and he would die to protect her. Not just because it was his job either. But because that's how much he'd come to care about her now that he's gotten to know her better. 

"What time is your shift over?" She asked him softly, fingers still wound through his. Pleased that Frank hadn't pulled away from her either. 

Frank hummed and chuckled. "Midnight. Back at it at eight." 

Karen sighed again as they pulled in front of her building. "I have to write an article tomorrow." She murmured out tiredly as Frank helped her out of the car and him and Jessica escorted her into the secure building. 

Jessica, could tell there was something moving between Frank and Karen. But she chose not to say anything to either of them. She raised a brow at Frank and he glared at her. They got to her penthouse floor and Jessica waited with Karen while Frank did a sweep of her place. "All clear." He told them and Karen relaxed as Jubilee circled them and greeted her excitedly. 

"Hey girl. You hungry?" She asked her tiredly and stepped out of her heels. 

"I'll feed her. You go change." Jessica urged her and Karen smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Jess." She told her and left Jessica to feed Jubilee while Frank walked her to her bedroom. 

"You know, you don't have to escort me to my room, you already did a sweep." She reminded him with a soft smile. 

"Maybe I just wanted to walk you to your bedroom." He told her with a smirk as he leaned against her door frame casually. 

Karen blushed at him. "Thanks." She told him and went into her bedroom. Dropping her heels on the ground and watching Frank leaving. "Wait." She called to him anxiously and bit her bottom lip with a blush. 

He stopped and turned around to face her, his earpiece had been taken out of his ear by now and laid on his shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked her with a smile. 

"I-Uh.... I can't reach my zipper, it's under the cape and I um.... Could you help me?" She asked him softly. "Please?" She requested and looked out at him from underneath her lashes. Those blue eyes. The eyes that he found he could never say no to. 

Frank sucked in a sharp breath at her request and he nodded slowly. "Yeah.... Yeah, I can do that for you." He muttered and stepped into her bedroom. Being in there with her seemed so sacred and strange. Even more so, now that he was approaching her with her back to him. Zipper presented to him now that she had moved the cape out of his way. 

Frank was normally a confident guy, but there was something about Karen that made him nervous, and it sure as hell wasn't the fact that she was the First Daughter. His hands were shaking as he slowly pulled the zipper down, one of his fingers strayed and found the exposed skin on her back. Karen shivered when she felt his fingers finding her bare back. 

Finally, the zipper reached it's end journey and Frank let go of it and Karen turned to face him. "Thank you Frank." She whispered out to him softly and chewed her bottom lip. 

"You're welcome Karen." He returned. "I'll uh.... My shift is up so I'm going to go debrief the night team. I'll see you in the morning." He told her as Jubilee darted inside her bedroom and Frank left her to unwind and go to bed. "Goodnight Karen." He told her at her door and Karen smiled at him.

"Goodnight Frank." She returned as he shut her door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Karen speaking at least one language other than English was right for a First Daughter so I went with French. ;-) 
> 
> Who doesn't love the 'unzipping the others dress' trope? Because I sure as hell do ya'll.


	3. Flirting, teasing and betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen conducts an interview with a Unicef representative for an article. Her interviewee flirts with Frank and Karen gets jealous. Resulting in some playful teasing and more flirting.
> 
> Meanwhile, Fisk meets with some men to set his dark plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DD S1 Easter Egg(s) if you read carefully!

It was May now, Frank and Jess had been on Karen's detail for five months now. Frank was finding it harder and harder to stop thinking about Karen when he was off duty or when he was supposed to be focusing on protecting her. Her kindness, personality, her eyes.... God her eyes. He could get lost in those blue orbs of hers for hours on end. Plane rides with her? God, he fucking loved those. Talking with her for hours on end, playing Scrabble together, draping his jacket over her when she fell asleep. 

Karen had an interview with some members of Unicef in London. She was [wearing](http://becomechic.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Business-and-Office-Outfits-For-Women-Over-40-4.jpg) a grey, sleeveless shirt with a bow at the neck, a black and grey houndstooth pencil skirt, and blue heels. She was a bit jetlagged, so she was grateful when Jessica handed her a coffee. "Thanks." She told her with a smile as they headed into the building for her interview. 

"No problem." Jessica told her with a smile and nudged her encouragingly. 

The elevator opened to the floor and they all walked to a conference room for the interview. Her interviewee was the woman who was overseeing the orphanages and schools being built in the Congo in Africa. And Karen was talking with her about everything that was being done over there to help the children. And how the readers could get involved, donations that needed to be made, volunteers, all of that. 

Throughout the interview, Kelly kept letting her gaze travel to Frank. And not in an 'he's intimidating' kind of way. She was blatantly checking him out right in front of her and Jessica. Karen tried to ignore it. Frank was attractive, she couldn't blame Kelly for finding him as such. But it still bothered her. _It's because he's my security detail._ Karen told herself as she kept a professional demeanor. Although, she knew that was a load of shit. 

By the time the interview ended, Karen was putting her notes away in her purse and Kelly got up and introduced herself to Frank. Which, wasn't exactly appropriate since he was on duty. But she guessed Kelly didn't care. "Hey there. Interested in getting a drink tonight?" She asked him boldly. Karen stopped at that and then casually tried to put her things back in her bag. Jess simply started coughing and Frank adjusted his cuffs casually before answering.

"Sorry ma'am. I'll be working." He told her gruffly and folded his hands in front of him as he waited for Karen to be ready to go. 

"You have to work all night?" She tried again.

"Pretty much." He returned simply. Sure, it was a lie, but he wasn't interested in this woman who was so brazen that she would hit on him while he was both working and in front of both his partner and Karen. 

Jessica tried to hide the smile at Frank rejecting this woman as Karen went on pretending she wasn't paying attention to the entire exchange. 

"Too bad. You're cute. We could've had some fun." She whispered at him and then rose her voice again. "Thank you Miss Page. I look forward to the article and you visiting the Congo sometime." She told her with a smile.

Karen's head snapped up and she pasted on a fake smile at her. "Of course. I look forward to visiting as well." She returned graciously as Kelly departed to go back to work.

Jess had to give it to Karen. Despite the obvious feelings they had for each other, Karen was dammed good at hiding anything to outsiders. 

"Shall we?" Karen asked the two. She'd been interviewing Kelly almost all day and she was ready for some dinner and maybe a drink. God did she need a drink.

"Gardenia's on the move." Frank spoke into the earpiece. Signaling to the driver that they'd be exiting the building soon and to have the car ready for them. They escorted her to the elevator. Which was ridden down in an uncomfortable silence. Which was unlike the three of them. Usually, in private.... They would crack jokes or something. 

Frank could sense the tension. But he sure as hell wasn't going to address it now. Not when he didn't even know what to say. Apologize that she hit on him like that? What was he apologizing for? Having a.... Something with Karen that was undefinable and that some woman hit on him in front of her? 

"Why do you think everything in England is backwards?" Came Jess' voice suddenly. 

Leave it to Jess to break the tension with a randomly hilarious question as Karen giggled and Frank was smirking now.

"I'm serious. Think about it. We drive on the wrong side of the road, the car wheel is on the other side." Jess went on. "And I'm sorry but who says 'cheerio' as a goodbye to people?"

"Did you watch Mary Poppins recently or something?" Karen asked her as they got to the lobby. 

"How dare you insinuate that I would watch that." Jess teased her as they exited the building and Frank placed a hand at the small of Karen's back as he helped her into the car and got in behind her. Jess, as per usual took the front passenger seat.

Karen settled in and sat her bag on the ground. "Can we find a pub or something?" She asked the car. "I'm starving and don't feel like having room service." She admitted and the driver looked at Jessica. 

"Sure." She agreed readily. She called a pub nearby, and told them that the First Daughter would be coming and that they would need to get swept as soon as they arrived. Safety check and all that. 

"So.... You um.... Didn't like Kelly or something?" Karen asked, trying to be casual. "Or are you just.... Not ready to date still since...." She trailed off, hoping she didn't upset him reminding him about his family and wife.

"I guess I'm ready to date again if I found the right person. I'm just not interested in what she wanted. I don't do casual shit. You know?" Frank told her. 

"Yeah.... I get that. Not that I do casual even if I wanted to." She said flatly and sighed. Another reminder to herself that her love life was nonexistent. Hard being the First Daughter when most men just used her for fame or attention or some bullshit like that. 

In the five months Frank had been on Karen's detail. She probably went on two dates. Neither of which she had enjoyed. She had made that clear when she had gotten back to her apartment and broken open a bottle of tequila and her favorite ice cream. Coffee, which was also Frank's favorite so she had left a bowl out for him too when she didn't feel like doing that by herself. 

After arriving at the pub and letting Jessica do a sweep of the place and such. She let Frank know it was all clear. Frank escorted Karen in and she was escorted to a small booth in the back. "Please sit and get food with me." She pleaded the pair and set her bag down. 

Frank had a feeling Karen was a little upset over Kelly hitting on him but he chose not to say anything. Instead, he slid into the seat across from Karen. He liked studying her face sometimes. Like tonight. She was flustered and confused with something. 

"So..." Jess came, trying to break the obvious tension between the table. "Want to get some appetizers or something?" She asked. 

"I want a beer." Karen's voice finally came as she ordered one from the waiter. Jessica ordered appetizers for them. 

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom." Jess told Frank. "You good without me?"

Frank raised a brow at Jess and chuckled. "I think we're fine. Go." He told her and Jessica disappeared as Karen nursed the beer she was brought. "You okay?" He asked her softly, that voice he only used when it was just them. The voice that made Karen's insides melt. 

"Yeah just...." She said with a shrug and Frank glanced around, spotting a dartboard near their table. 

"Come on." He slid out of his seat and held his hand out for her. "You need to relax." He told her. 

Karen bit her bottom lip and took his offered hand just as Jessica was coming back, who knew better than to ask. Whatever it was the two of them were doing... Jessica didn't care. Her opinion? Karen deserved something good and so did Frank. Maybe they needed each other. So would keep, whatever it was they were.... A secret. 

They were in a back room, away from the prying eyes of the public and Karen was glad for it. Especially now that Frank had his hand back on the small of her back and he was coaching her through how to play darts. 

"Surprised you don't know how to play since you're a pool shark." Frank teased her with a wink as she finished off her beer and ordered another one. 

Karen blushed. "Why did you want to teach me?" She asked softly and faced him after playing a few rounds and them eating the food they had all ordered. 

Frank, still sober as he was still on duty.... Smiled at her as he toyed with the bow on her shirt. "I like spendin' time with you." He murmured out. 

Karen blinked at him, unsure to what he was trying to say. 

"Plus, I thought you were kinda cute all jealous of me gettin' hit on earlier." He teased her causing Karen to blush. 

"What? I was _not_ jealous." She insisted as she stared at his fingers playing with the bow still. 

"You were awful quiet after that Miss Page." He continued to tease her. He loved watching her blush. 

"I just.... Was thinking about my article." She defended her actions, even though she knew it was complete bullshit and that he would know it too.

"Uh huh.... Sure." He told her softly with a smirk and gently ran a finger along her cheek. "Let's get you back to the hotel." He suggested and Karen simply nodded. 

Frank was overwhelming her and she was confused and... Goddamn him as he walked to get her bag and jacket. They led the way out after they paid and took Karen back to her room for the night. 

_Meanwhile, back in DC......_

"You're late." Fisk told the men in an eerily calm voice when he sat in the back booth of a classy bar in downtown DC. 

"We wanted to make sure we weren't followed." Vladimir Ranskahov told him as him and his brother, Anatoly slid in the booth across from Fisk. 

"And were you?" He asked them as he calmly sipped his whiskey sour, unfazed by his own soul and what he was currently planning.

"Do we look stupid to you?" Anatoly growled at him. 

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Fisk asked him as he adjusted his cufflinks. Wilson Fisk, was always the epitome of class and calm. 

"Do you have the money?" Vladimir asked him in a low voice. 

Fisk reached into his jacket pocket and slid a manila envelope across the table, grip tightening on it when Vladimir reached for it. "This doesn't get traced back to me. If it does, I'll kill you both myself. Got it?" He asked the brothers with a sinister smile. 

Vladimir gave a nod of understanding and Fisk released the envelope. "What are the details?" He asked him. 

"Next month, the Presidential family will be at an embassy event. Televised, the works." He handed them another envelope that gave them all the details they would need. "I would recommend getting a few more reliable and smart men for this job. One's who aren't liable to blab to anyone." He advised calmly as the Anatoly read the dossier. 

"How does any of this benefit you?" He asked in a hushed tone, not really caring, but he was curious. 

"I have my reasons. Which you don't need to know. Just get it done." He told them simply and left some bills on the table and calmly exited the restaurant. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Fisk is up to? Hope you like the plot twist and intrigue! More to come soon!


	4. Fractured wrists and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen fractures her wrist and Frank and Jess take her to the hospital, followed by her back at home getting taken care of. Drugged up Karen is also hilarious and more flirtatious.

Karen was typically a light sleeper. Too much stress in her life being the First Daughter and all. So usually, her night's consisted of her tossing and turning. She often woke up with her legs wrapped up in her sheets somehow. Today, was the worst day for that to happen apparently. 

She woke up, her arm hanging off the side of her bed and Jubilee was hungry. So she started tugging on the sheets of her bed to get Karen up. "Mmph, Jubilee." She protested with a grumble and swatted at the dog gently before Jubilee gave one final tug and brought Karen with her. "Ow! Shit!" She cried out as she landed on her wrist with a thump and Karen knew immediately what was wrong. Her wrist was throbbing and it hurt like hell. 

Jubilee knew something was wrong and Karen's phone was on the other side of her bed unfortunately. Karen squeezed her eyes shut in pain as Jubilee darted out of the bedroom and barked at the main door, knowing that Frank and Jessica were out there waiting for instructions. 

"What's she barking at?" Jessica asked alarmed. 

"Somethin's wrong." Frank realized. "That's not a regular, excited bark." He told her and Jessica unclipped her key off her belt and they rushed in. Jubilee ran back to Karen's bedroom with them in tow. 

"What the hell happened?" Jessica asked Karen as Frank knelt to Karen's side. 

Karen was sniffling a bit in the pain as Frank gently inspected her wrist. "Jubilee was tugging on my sheets and I fell out with them." She explained. The dog was looking very sorry and laying her head on Karen's lap. Who was, acutely aware of the fact that she was in her romper [pajamas](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a2/4f/fc/a24ffcc2828eaa9bbc548c4e0903e1a5--berry-berry-pjs.jpg) with Frank so close to her.  

"We need to get you to the hospital." He explained gently as he stroked her forearm comfortingly. "Jess, help her get dressed. I'll feed the dog and tell the driver to get the car ready." 

Karen was finding the pain numbing, but only from Frank's comforting presence. "Yeah, okay." She mumbled out as Frank helped her up and Jess led her to her closet. "Don't make me wear something cute." She muttered to Jess who only smirked at her. 

Jessica grabbed one of her oversized grey sweaters, some black leggings and then her slip on sneakers. "Easy, yeah?" She asked her as she helped Karen change. 

"Thanks." She winced out as she heard Frank on the lines with the driver and then him on the phone with Trish to keep her in the loop. Knowing that if the press caught Karen at the hospital, there would be a field day. 

"Other than pain, is she okay?" Trish asked Frank over the phone.

"Yeah, she's a tough girl. She's fine. We're just going to get her looked at and then back here." He assured her. 

"I'll let the press know. I know Karen won't want any rumors. I'll have her parents come check on her later." She hung up just as Karen was coming out with Jessica, who had fashioned a makeshift sling for her until they got her x-rays and such. 

"She's ready." Jessica told her with her purse in her hand as Frank took Karen. 

"I'll be back Jubilee. Will someone take her out?" Karen asked them. 

"Yeah, I left a note for the maid. She'll take her out for you." Frank assured her gently as they left her apartment. 

Once Karen had her x-rays, she was told that she had a fractured wrist. Nothing major, but she should take the rest of the day to rest and she would need to wear a sling for a week, her wrist splint for 8 weeks and pain medications. 

Karen was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to release her. "This sling is ridiculous." She muttered softly and whimpered when she jostled her wrist too much. 

"And why's that ma'am? Looks like you need it." Frank teased her and smirked. 

"Rude." She muttered again and huffed as the doctor came back in and Frank chuckled as Jessica helped Karen up and Frank signed for Karen since her good hand was out of commission now. 

"Now Miss Page. Rest for the next couple of days." The doctor instructed sternly. 

"Everyone's so bossy today." Karen grumbled and sighed. The pain meds were clearly affecting her and she was grumpy now. "I literally woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." She muttered as she was escorted outside of the hospital, thankfully. There was no press so she got into the car easily. 

"We just need to pick up your prescription." Jessica told her as they got in the car and Karen was already loopy from the drugs the hospital gave her. 

By the time they got back to her building, Karen was giggly and sleepy all rolled into one delightfully adorable package. At least, that was Frank's opinion. 

Her parents were in her place checking on her when she got through the door. "M'fine." She told them as her parents gingerly hugged her. 

"She's a little high thanks to the painkillers." Jess explained at her mumbling to her parents. 

Her father chuckled at that. "Well, get some rest for the next few days." He told her with a kiss to her forehead. "Your mother will fill in any public appearances you have to make." He told her fondly. 

"Feel better sweetheart." Her mother told her and kissed her cheek goodbye. 

Karen smiled and nodded at them as she padded back into her bedroom after they left. Jess raised a brow at Frank and smirked. "You should go help her." She teased her partner. 

Frank just rolled his eyes, but followed her nonetheless. Watching in amusement as Karen attempted to get into her bed and get comfortable with the one arm. "Lemme help." He encouraged her and Karen sighed dramatically. 

"I'm not an invalid Frank." She pouted at him, still letting him help her under the covers and fluff pillows behind her. "Hey...." She waved her hand at him as he started to leave her room and Jubilee settled into her spot at the foot of the bed. 

"Yeah?" He asked her as he turned to look at her fondly. 

"Stay with me.... Please?" She mumbled at him and bit her bottom lip. 

Frank was finding his resolve didn't exist when he was around Karen. He just wanted to be close to her. "Yeah.... Yeah." He told her with a smile. "Let me just go get your meds and some tea for you. Yeah?" He asked her.

She nodded at that and sighed as he left and was met with Jess immediately. She already had a mug in her hands and a smug look on her face. "Go get her tiger." She teased and Frank snatched the mug and bag from her that held her pain killers. 

"Shut up." He growled at her and Jess smirked again. 

He came back in her bedroom and discovered Karen had turned on the television to a movie. Karen avoided news channels because more often than not. They were talking about her father, or even her sometimes.

"Here you go." He told her softly and she took the mug from him as he toed off his shoes and slipped into the bed with her. "Better?" He asked her as she immediately curled into him. 

"Thanks." She mumbled softly and sipped her tea.

Frank glanced at her head on his shoulder and smiled. "You're welcome." He told her. "You uh.... Wanna watch anythin' in particular?" He asked her against her hair. 

"No." She answered. After several, long moments of silence, "I like you, you know." She told him suddenly. 

"Yeah?" He asked her, curious if she was aware of what she was saying. She was on a lot of painkillers right now. "I like you too." He finally told her, although, he was pretty sure she wouldn't remember much of this the next day. 

"You don't get it." She huffed out at him, clearly high on her medication as she finished her tea and looked up at him. "Frank I-...." She was searching for the right words to tell him how she felt exactly. "I want to know what your lips taste like." She told him with a giggle and then buried her face in Frank's shoulder. 

He smirked, amused at Karen without a filter right now. He had often wondered the same about her lips, but the fact that Karen was saying it to him was highly amusing to him. 

"They would probably taste like coffee and mint gum to you." He offered to her teasingly. "But it wouldn't be right to kiss you in your current state." He murmured out to her, allowing his finger to run up and down her cheek tenderly. 

"Why not?" She pouted at him and sighed in frustration. 

"Well for starters.... You're high on painkillers. Wouldn't be right to take advantage of you in that state." He murmured out to her, nose brushing hers tenderly.

"Does that mean you want to kiss me?" She asked him breathlessly, wondering and hoping she would remember this the next day. 

How did they get here? Him wanting to kiss her so desperately as if she wasn't the First Daughter and him, her Secret Service Agent assigned to protect her? Them becoming so close that they were cozied up in her bed and he was nuzzling her face like they were a couple?

He couldn't tell her no. That would be a lie. And he never lied to her. That was part of their deal. But admitting that he did, would only complicate whatever they had further. And he didn't want to be pulled from her detail. 

"Karen, I-...." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. "You know we can't. If we do.... I won't be.... They'll pull me from your detail." He reminded her gently. "And I.... I don't wanna be away from you." He admitted.

Karen sighed, she knew he was right. But that didn't mean she had to like his answer. "That didn't answer my question." She pouted at him. 

Frank chuckled at her and sighed. "Course I do.... Every damn day.... I-I think about you. And not because it's my damn job." He told her as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "You think I'd be in your bed like this if I didn't want to kiss you?" He whispered at her. "I-I just... I can't get pulled off your detail. Then I wouldn't get to see you every day and I would miss you like crazy. You've become the only constant in my life Karen." 

This had been the most intimate conversation he'd had with anyone since Maria. And it was with Karen of all people now. 

Karen was breathing shallowly now. Her heart racing as she thought about what he was saying to her. Her mind spinning with the information, although part of it might be from the meds she was on. "I don't want you to leave me either." She admitted softly. "Jessica knows, I think." She finally said after several long moments.

Frank finally pulled away from her and nodded. "Yeah.... She does. But she won't say anything. Too loyal for that." Thumb brushing her cheek tenderly as he let her lay her head back on his shoulder. 

Karen hummed and nodded at that. "I guess so." She agreed and wished she and him could be.... Different. But he was still with her now. Here with her, which is what she wanted and needed. 

"Get some sleep Kare." He whispered to her tenderly. 

She yawned and gripped his arm with her good hand. "Only if you stay." She begged him. "Please." She requested softly. 

Frank once again, found himself helpless against her request. "Yes ma'am. I'll stay till my shift is over, deal?" He whispered against her hair and breathed in her shampoo scent. 

"Deal." She murmured out and fell asleep on his shoulder. Frank readjusted her to laying down in her bed as she tugged him down with her. 

He stayed with her until his shift was over. As promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on an update, life's been a bit hectic at work the past week.I just wanted to write some Kastle fluff this chapter before I advance to more plot in the next chapter.


	5. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Karen's birthday but..... It doesn't go like anyone would have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..... So this chapter is like all pain/angst for Karen guys.... Whoops?

Karen was sitting in the backseat of her car with Frank, as per usual. He had a set of gifts wrapped and sitting on his lap. 

"You really didn't have to get me anything Frank." She told him softly and sighed. She eyed it carefully. "Hey.... I know that scarf." She pointed to the [scarf](https://inhabitat.com/inhabitots/wp-content/blogs.dir/24/files/2008/12/bobowrapblue.jpg) that he had used to wrap the gifts up in. "That's the scarf I was admiring back in London earlier in the year." She realized, in a shocked state that he had remembered and went back to buy her that. 

"Yeah well... Birthday's are when you get people gifts and things you know they'll love." He answered simply and tapped his finger on his leg. He was dressed more casually today. Per both Karen & the President's request. They had a presentation for the Press today over the new garden that was part of Karen's mother's initiative in teaching kids about growing food and eating healthier. 

Karen was [wearing](https://omgoutfitideas.com/assets/images/resources/110/735x/white-women-shirt-combined-with-denim-pencil-skirt-this-is-my-favorite-summer-office-outfit.jpg) a denim pencil skirt, bright pink top and pale pink sandal heels. As lunch with her family was after the press presentation and it was much more casual. "And you know I'll love these gifts from you?" She asked him teasingly and bit her bottom lip and fiddled with the velcro on her wrist splint from her still healing, fractured wrist. 

"I think you will, yes." He told her confidently with a smirk. They had moved past that line from that night. Nothing more past it. But they both knew what they meant to the other now. But they never said or did much in front of anyone other than Jessica. She was aware. She was always aware. But she would never say anything. She could sense they were both lonely it seemed. And needed each other. 

"We're here." Jessica announced and Karen tore herself away from near Frank's side. 

Frank left the gift in the car for now, it could be retrieved later before her birthday lunch that afternoon. He and Jessica helped Karen out of the car where she was immediately greeted by the press. Wishing her a happy birthday and asking her about her plans. 

"Thank you, I'm just having lunch with my family and friends." She answered with a sunny smile as they escorted her towards the garden. 

"Happy Birthday Kare Bear!" Kevin greeted her immediately and Karen groaned again but hugged and kissed him nonetheless.

"Thanks Kev. For my birthday, please stop calling me that." She requested and Kevin just grinned and winked at her. 

"Kevin." Penelope warned her son to behave. "Darling. Happy Birthday." She told her with her own hug and kiss and was dressed in a similar style to Karen. Dark denim trousers and a white blouse with heels. 

"Thanks mom." She told her with a blush. She didn't really like all this attention on her birthday. Which was part of the reason she wasn't doing a big bash or anything. Just intimate lunch with her family, Trish, Frank and Jessica.

"Baby girl!" Came Paxton's voice and he kissed Karen's forehead. "Happy Birthday sweetheart." He told her with a smile and hugged her. "Thanks dad." She told him and hugged him back. 

Finally, the event began. Penelope gave a speech about encouraging America's children to eat more healthily, and by teaching them to grow their own vegetables it would help, while the family stood behind her. Finally, it was her father's turn to acknowledge Karen's birthday. 

Karen stood off to the side and next to Kevin with Frank and Jessica behind her. 

Frank heard it. The unmistakable sound of a rifle shot going off. The sound that he had been trained to hear and listen for in the Marines. He didn't give a damn about disrupting the event. "Get down!" Frank called instantly and pulled Karen to the ground and covered her. The next thing they knew, Kevin went down. Crimson dripping from his chest, his lifeless body limp on the ground. 

"Kevin!" Karen cried out, sobbing from beneath Frank as chaos broke out from all sides of them. Her hands gripping his arms desperately as she struggled to see what was going on around them. 

"Shhhhh.... I got you." Frank murmured in her ear as Jessica was helping keep civilians safe before a team of masked men came out of nowhere, brutally shooting agents to get to the rest of the First Family. First Paxton's team was taken out to get to him and hauled him off. Then Penelope's. 

By the time they got to Karen, Jessica was back near her and Frank. "Try it and I'll kill you assholes." Jessica growled at them with her gun pointed at one and her hand closing around the throat of the other. Frank's face was scanning the area. Wondering what the point of all of this was. Was Kevin a planned murder? Why kidnap and not kill the President and First Lady?

Jessica didn't even blink when she shot the one masked assailant and closed her hand around the other's neck. Jessica was 'freakishly strong' according to Frank. And it proved it watching her kill a man with one hand. "We gotta get her out of here." Frank growled as he pulled a shaky Karen off the ground gently and then to the car. 

"And go where? We don't even know where the hell is safe. We don't know what or where has been compromised." She whispered to him as they made their way to the emergency exit. Karen had her arms crossed and was shaking. 

Trish nervously approached them. "We have a problem." 

"You mean other than the fact that Kevin is dead and the President and First Lady are now missing?" Jessica hissed at Trish softly as Frank stayed near Karen, shielding her from the conversation. 

"Fisk isn't here." Trish told her in a hushed tone. 

"You're telling me that.... The head of the Secret Service is conveniently missing after a murder, and two kidnappings?" Jessica asked her incredulously. 

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I don't know who you can trust right now. I'd get Karen somewhere hidden and safe until you hear from me." Trish told her. "Take her home, pack some of her things and get her somewhere safe until I know more." She told her seriously. "I'll buy you some time to leave."

Karen seemed to be unaware of the conversation, which was just as well in Frank's opinion. Once Trish departed hastily, Jess turned back to Frank. "Jesus." She muttered and ran her hand through her hair. 

"I gotta place in the mountains. Lake house. It's secluded, no one knows about it." Frank told her. "Big enough for the three of us." He muttered to her, keeping an eye on Karen. 

"Great. Let's head back, get her things and some of our shit and head there." She agreed readily. 

"I gotta truck too, we'll take that. Fly under the radar." He said as they made their way to the car. 

"Jubilee. We have to take her with us too." Karen begged softly. 

"Yeah. She'll come with us too. Gotta get Max too." Frank assured her, Max his pitbull couldn't be left behind. 

They slid in the backseat once more and Jess took off in the car. Not wanting the driver to tell them where they were going. No one could be trusted as Trish had said. 

Karen was simply staring at the floor of the car. Frank knew the grief that she was experience right now. He simply took her hand in his and gripped it tight. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles softly. Knowing there were no words he could say that would comfort her right now. 

This kind of trauma. Watching her beloved brother get killed in front of her, and her parents kidnapping. That kind of shit would stay with her. 

Jessica got them to the parking garage quickly and without incident. The press was of course, going insane over what was happening. They got Karen into her place, and Jessica helped Karen pack her things while Frank packed Jubilee's things. A couple of bags for Karen while she changed and a small tote bag of the dog's things. 

Frank tossed Jessica his truck's keys. "I'll get my shit. Put this stuff in the truck? Then you can get your stuff. I'll stay with her." He asked her as he took Karen to his smaller apartment in the same building so he could get his things. Jessica didn't argue. 

Karen kept a grip on Frank's hand as they moved into his place. He got a couple of bags while Jubilee greeted Max. Karen still hadn't spoken much. She was still in shock. One bag, he packed with clothes and toiletries and shit. The other was all his guns. Which he suspected he would need. "Hey...." Frank's gentle voice broke her out of her haze briefly. "I got you. Okay?" He promised her. He would keep her safe. 

She nodded as she hooked Max on his leash. "Yeah. Okay." She agreed. She knew he would. She just didn't really want to talk. "Let's go. Jess needs to pack and we can go." He told her as they made their way to the garage. 

As soon as Jess saw them, she took off for her floor. "Give me 15 minutes." She called and disappeared promptly.

Frank helped Karen into the car. She looked exhausted. What a shitty birthday for her to have. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go. But not now, not when she was so damn fragile from the events of today. She wore oversized sunglasses and baseball cap to hide her appearance. Frank got the dogs in the backseat of his 4 door truck as they waited for Jess to return. 

She reappeared and tossed her bags quickly in the bed of the truck and got in the backseat. "Let's go." She retorted and put an uncharacteristically gentle hand on Karen's shoulder. "We've got you." She told her softly. 

Frank took off for the mountains and the lake. Karen eventually fell asleep in the passenger seat. Neither Frank nor Jessica spoke on the events of the day. Not wanting to upset Karen further. Jessica kept petting the dogs and they eventually got closer to the lake.

"We need to pick up groceries and shit. I don't think I've got much if anything there." Frank told Jessica. "There's a store about 10 minutes from here." 

"Yeah, let's do that." Jess agreed as Karen began to stir. "Talk about a shitty birthday." She muttered from the backseat. 

They pulled up to the store. "Hey....." Frank called to Karen gently. "We gotta get some groceries. Let's go." He urged her. They couldn't leave her alone and who knows how long they'd be up here for. 

Karen blinked and tears began to form in her eyes. "Hey..... Hey." Frank cooed at her softly and brushed her thumb on her cheek. "It's okay. You're okay. We've got you. No one followed us out here." He promised her. It was true. Both him and Jess had frequently checked to make sure they weren't followed. 

Karen sniffled and nodded at him. "Okay." She whispered out as Jess helped her out of the truck. The dogs stayed in and on the floor napping. 

After about 30 minutes, they had everything they could want or need for about a week. Which is what Trish guessed it would be until they would be safe, according to her latest encrypted text to Jess' burner phone. Frank paid in cash which he had stashed at his place that he had brought with him. Cards could be traced so they couldn't use or bring them with them. 

After an hour, they got to Frank's [lake house](http://luna---belle.tumblr.com/post/62157801918). A navy blue and modest home. Two bedrooms, two bath, living room and kitchen area. "We'll unload everything. You just.... Rest, okay?" He asked her and pointed to what he used as his bedroom that was a loft. "We're safe here. I promise." He reiterated to her as he watched her and the dogs pad upstairs to his loft bedroom where she could rest and lay down. 

Frank and Jessica worked to bring in all the groceries and their bags. The first things Frank pulled out was his birthday gift for Karen and a cupcake he had bought for her. Jess stuck a candle in it wordlessly and lit it. "Go take care of her. I'll put all this shit away and do a perimeter sweep." She told him.

"Thanks Jess." He told her with a smile. He really did love her. But as a partner of course. Frank suspected his heart already belonged to someone else. 

He walked up to her... Or rather his bedroom where she was curled up with both the dogs in his bed. It struck him how natural it all seemed. Her in his bed like that, staring out the window at the lake. "Hey Birthday girl." He greeted her softly. 

Karen turned and smiled at the sight before her. Frank Castle, gift under his arm and a small plate with a red velvet cupcake adorned with a lit candle in his hand. "Hi." She greeted him. 

He climbed into bed next to her and gently shoved Max away who sniffed the cupcake. "C'mon now bud." He scolded his dog. 

"Thank you Frank." She whispered to him before blowing out the candle before promptly eating it. "How'd you know this was my favorite?" She asked him softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Lucky guess." He told her with a soft smile and handed her, her gift. "Happy Birthday Karen." He whispered softly. Knowing that it couldn't make what happened better. "He's gone....." Karen whispered softly finally and tears started falling down her face. "For good. And my parents.... I don't even know if they're alive or where they are." She sobbed out and fell into Frank's arms. 

Instantly, he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. "Hey... I know. I'm sorry about Kevin. That.... I can't help take it back, we can't bring him back. Wish we could. For you." He sighed as she clutched to him tighter. "But your parents? We'll find them. Even if Jess and I have to go find them ourselves." He promised her. 

"Thank you Frank." She breathed out against his chest as she calmed herself with his smell. 

"Come on now.... Open your present." He encouraged her and placed his gift in her lap. She unwrapped the scarf and in it, laid a moleskin [notebook](http://threesixtydaily.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/b1.jpg) that was engraved with the quote: _No beauty shines brighter than that of a good heart_ on the front and when she opened it, the inside read:  _For Karen, on her birthday. Love, Frank._ And a set of [pens](https://n.nordstrommedia.com/ImageGallery/store/product/Zoom/13/_101992353.jpg) for her to write in the notebook with.

"Love, Frank?" She asked him breathlessly. 

Frank blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope you like it Karen." He told her, did he love her? He honestly had no idea. And even if he did, he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it to her after she had been through so much trauma. 

"I love it Frank." She reassured him. "Good, get some sleep. You've had a long day." He had planned on taking the couch downstairs and he moved to the stairs. 

"Hey... I don't want to be alone tonight." She begged him. "Please.... Stay?" She asked him. 

Frank froze in his steps at her request. "Always." He told her softly. "I'll just get your bags and mine. Yeah?" He told her. 

"Yeah." She agreed. He disappeared for a few minutes to get both of their bags and then returned. He toed his shoes off and slipped into bed next to her. 

"I got you Karen. You're safe with me. You're always safe with me." He promised her as she fell into an exhaustive sleep in Frank's arms. His lips in her hair and thumb brushing her arms to lull her to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the pain guys, I'll write some fluff next chapter!


	6. The Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of grieving, Jessica and Frank convince Karen to go outside again and try to get her to smile and have a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff after the angst from last chapter.

After three days of Karen refusing to leave the lake house at all, Jessica and Frank decided they needed to get her outside and get her mind off what happened. She spent three days crying, three days of sleeping and three days of blaming herself for what happened. 

"She's barely left the bedroom except to use the bathroom and get food." Jessica muttered. "I'm beginning to worry about her." She informed Frank.

Frank nodded. "Yeah, me too. She barely leaves the bed. Just wants to read or pet the dogs." He explained as he ran a hand through his hair. "She needs some sunshine. I know what she went through was traumatic, but I miss seeing her smile." He admitted. 

"You're such a damn softy Castle." Jess told him with a smirk. "Look, I have an idea. We already discussed the idea of changing up her look in case these assholes somehow find her..... Give me the morning. I'll get her outside this afternoon." Jess told him confidently and snatched up a box and went up the stairs to where Frank and Karen had been sleeping. 

She darted up the stairs and Frank did a perimeter sweep of the area. 

"Hey." Jessica greeted Karen. God, she looked tired and sad. 

"Hi." She returned with a sigh as she stroked Jubilee's fur while Max greeted Jessica with a bark and a wag of his tail. 

"Look.... I know you went through a traumatic event and shit and I don't blame you for being upset." She began and sat on the edge of the bed. "But you need to leave the house, it's safe out there, yeah? And it's a beautiful, sunny day." She went on as Karen stared out the window Jess mentioned out of. "So.... We're gonna dye your hair red, for.... Safety precaution reasons. And then, you're gonna go out and drink wine and swim in the lake." 

Karen couldn't help but throw Jessica a small smile for her plan. "Why red?" She asked her softly. 

"Frank picked it out. Thought you'd make a cute redhead." She teased Karen and mentioned for her to follow her to the bathroom. "Come on." 

Reluctantly, Karen followed Jessica and sat on the toilet. "No offense, but you don't seem like the type to know about coloring hair." Karen quipped. 

Jessica chuckled, it was nice to hear her teasing again. "Well, you happen to be talking to a girl who dyed her hair all sorts of crazy colors when I was a kid to piss of my mom. Blue, green, even went purple once." She smirked as she worked on Karen's hair. 

"Rebellious Jess huh?" Karen asked with a soft smile. It wasn't much, but it was more than before in Jess' book. She knew Frank could get her to smile later. 

"Oh yeah...." Jess muttered, concentrating on making sure she got the dye everywhere. "Okay, it's gotta sit for 15 minutes and then you can rinse out the excess dye." She told her and put a shower cap over her hair. "I'll be back, okay?" She asked her. 

"Yeah, okay." She told her as Jess left to go back downstairs. 

"How is she?" Frank asked her.

"Hard to say, I think she'll feel better with you this afternoon. Take her swimming in the lake, drink some wine with her... Whatever. We just need to help her feel better."

"Whatever...?" Frank asked her suspiciously. 

"Relax Castle. You and I both know you're in love with her. And I don't give a damn. Just.... Cheer her up. I'll take a hike and check in with Trish. See if she has any new info for us to work with." She told him with a wave of her hand and rifled through the fridge for an apple for Karen to eat. 

Frank rolled his eyes as Jess disappeared back up the stairs and he went outside to set the porch up. Bottle of wine, two glasses and some towels. A handgun hidden away (just in case they had unwanted visitors) and some sunscreen for Karen. He just wanted her to feel better. He already had taken an early morning swim so his swim trunks were already on with his faded Marine's shirt. 

\------

Karen stepped out of the bathroom after having rinsed out her hair and Jess just stared. "Damn girl. Red's a good look for you." Jess complimented her with a smirk.

"Yeah?" She asked her softly and blushed. 

"Oh yeah.... Frank's gonna love it." Jess told her and mentioned for the [blue bikini](https://cbu01.alicdn.com/img/ibank/2015/246/668/2634866642_1096932943.jpg) Karen had packed. 

"What?" Karen blushed even harder. 

"Oh come on.... You're so in love with each other it's fucking insane." She told her as she turned for Karen to change. "Between the hair and the bikini... Well let's just say he won't be able to stop staring at you." 

"H-He's not in love with me." She mumbled as she tied off her top and slipped into the bottoms. 

"Whatever you say Page.... I have eyes and can see through that though." She told her. "I don't bullshit anyone, Page." She told her with a smirk. 

Jess left Karen contemplating her words as she nervously fidgeted with her drying hair and bikini. Her need to be near Frank again, outweighed her nervousness though. She missed him. And it had only been a few hours since she saw him last. 

\-----

"She's all yours Castle." Jess told him as she picked up her encrypted phone and sunglasses. "I'll be back later. See if you can cheer her up more than I did. Don't think you'll have a problem with that though. Keep your phone near you, yeah?" She asked him and Frank sighed and then nodded. "Get outta here Jones." He growled at her as Jessica disappeared out the door for her hike and to call Trish for an update.

"H-Hi." Came Karen's voice and Frank turned to see a goddess. Red hair perfectly complimenting her pale skin in the sexiest bikini. 

"Oh.... Wow." Frank breathed out in appreciation. "Y-You look.... Wow." He told her and reached out his hand for hers. 

Karen blushed as she took his hand. "Thanks." She murmured out and Frank smiled at her. 

"Red suits you." He assured her and took her outside on the patio the was right on the lake. 

She stopped at what she saw. The dogs were on the ground sunning and there were two chairs and a table. A bottle of wine, two glasses and a couple of beach towels for them. 

"This is all for me?" She asked softly and blushed as she walked with him. 

"Of course.... Karen, you gotta know.... I'd do anything for you. How can you not know that?" He asked her softly and placed his hands in hers, thumbs stroking her hands gently before he lifted them to his lips tenderly and kissed them. 

"Sorry. I know I just.... Rough few days is all." She admitted and smiled at him. 

"I've missed that smile." He told her as he poured them each a glass of wine and sat down. 

After a couple of glasses on Karen's end, she was smiling and giggling and a bit tipsy. But god did Frank love it. Her red hair shining in the sunshine, and that million dollar smile just brightening up the day even more. Not to mention, she looked incredibly sexy in that damned bikini. Frank was convinced she was torturing him. 

"Frank...." Karen's voice came as she was now standing right by him in his chair. 

"Yes?" He asked her as he finished off his second glass of wine and set it back down to look up at her with a crooked smile. 

"Let's go swimming." She begged him as she took his hand in hers and bent down to him, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage in the bikini. Yup, she was killing him. 

Frank chuckled, happy to oblige Karen who was smiling again and he just wanted to keep her distracted and happy for as long as possible. "Yes ma'am." He agreed and dragged his shirt up, off him and tossed it in his chair. 

Karen bit her bottom lip and smiled at him, staring at his perfectly toned body. She always wondered what he looked like under his shirts but god.... He looked like a Greek god. 

Frank smirked at her and tilted his head. "Come on Kare." He called for her and dove into the lake promptly. 

Karen just stood there for a few moments. The idea of swimming with Frank while he was so wet and toned.... Made her shiver in anticipation. "I'm coming!" She told him and jumped in after him. Popping up a few feet from him before she swam over to him. "Water feels nice." She murmured out to him, grinning when she feels him grab her hand and pull her to him. 

"Yeah it does." He breathed out against her face as he kept her close to him. His strong arms wrapping around her petite waist, making Karen feel safe again. 

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Frank." She breathed out, forehead pressing to his and she felt Frank swimming them back to the dock for some support. 

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He assured her and brought his lips to hers for a kiss. It was sweet and tender. Just like the way he looked at her on the daily. "I know." He repeated against her lips. 

He had pulled away to speak to her again, but Karen brought her lips back to his for another kiss. This was more urgent, desperate and needy. Everything Karen needed and wanted with Frank. He tightened his grip on her waist and slipped his tongue past her lips, exploring and tasting her like he'd wanted too for so damn long. 

After several moments, they pulled away from each other slightly. Breathing hard. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Karen admitted as she ran her fingers through his wet hair. 

"I know.... I have too." Frank reassured her before going back in for another kiss. "God Kare. I just want to see you happy." He mumbled against her lips.

"You make me happy Frank." She sighed out as Frank's lips moved to her jaw and neck to suck on the skin there. "You know me better than anyone else." She let out a surprised gasp when he playfully bit on her neck. 

"Karen.... I-I...." 

"Wow, I leave for a few hours and come back to the beginning of a porn movie." Jess' voice came from the side and Karen's blue eyes widened and she then buried her face in Frank's neck, embarrassed. Jess was smirking. 

"Couldn't have warned us Jones?" Frank growled at his partner for ruining the moment with Karen. His moment with Karen. 

"And miss the look on your face Castle? Fat chance." She teased with a smirk. "No new news from Trish." She told the two of them. "Let me know if I need to wear some headphones tonight or something." She told them as she went inside to shower and the dogs followed her inside for the air conditioning.

"I am so embarrassed." Karen mumbled in Frank's neck and Frank smirked. 

"Hope it's not because of me?" He asked her seriously now, worried that she thought this had been a mistake. 

"No! I just.... You know how she likes to tease for weeks." She explained and shrugged, her lips now teasing Frank's skin in return. 

"Hmmmmm.... I think she'll be nice for once." Frank reassured her and ran his hand up and down her spine teasingly. His eyes watching the skies now. Dark thunderclouds were forming. "Looks like we might need to go inside. Storms comin'." He explained as he nodded in the direction of the oncoming storm. 

"Oh god, yeah." She agreed and swam towards the ladder back to the dock. Frank followed her swiftly and he wrapped a fluffy towel around her. Kissing her gently once more before pulling away to wrap himself up in his own towel and grabbed his shirt, and gun while Karen took the empty wine bottle, glasses and sunscreen. 

"Frank?" She asked him, turning to look back at him. 

"Sweetheart?" He asked her, waiting for her question. 

"Promise me you'll never leave me." She requested him, tears in her eyes. She was obviously thinking of her family again. 

"Hey.... Shhhhh." He took her in his arms. "It's okay. I won't leave you. Not tonight. Not ever." He told her firmly. "Now let's go inside, and have dinner and we can watch the storm from bed, yeah?" He asked her as he wiped a now fallen tear from her cheek. 

She smiled at him and nodded. Okay. Yeah. That sounds nice." She sighed in relief as a crack of thunder sounded in the distance and the waters on the lake began to grow choppy. 

They went inside, Jess was already out of the shower and Frank let go of Karen so she could get the lake water out of her hair. "What's for dinner?" She asked them softly. 

"Burgers?" He suggested. The stove had a flat top that they could grill them on. 

"I make a mean mashed potato." Jess offered the group with a shrug. 

"Go take a shower, we'll cook dinner." Frank told Karen with a soft kiss to her lips. 

"Yes sir." She teased him and disappeared up the stairs. 

"Good afternoon Castle?" 

"Shut up Jones." He growled at her, but smiled nonetheless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen's red hair is like from Deborah's True Blood days basically.... Just FYI.


End file.
